<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low Simmer by minato34n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674034">Low Simmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/pseuds/minato34n'>minato34n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barisi Valentine's Prompts 2020, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fanart, M/M, post-episode: s21e11, so much to complain about, sonny talks too much, third date, this was supposed to be short and sweet dammit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/pseuds/minato34n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba was not there on Carisi's first trial but he was.</p><p>or: a drawn-out chopping session with some good measure whining from the baby lawyer and the boyfriend (not quite) is supportive af.</p><p>Same universe with (can read as a sequel of) Continuity, as it turns out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low Simmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love prompt: Third date / Weird prompt: Clelery (which I don’t eat lol)</p><p>Um, I still can't believe they dropped Barba at the first second of the episode VIA SKYPE????? Anyways, sorry about the non-barbaed Barba here I-em... ;-)<br/>Jokes aside, I really hope Raf was there for Sonny's first trial he would've been so proud.</p><p>Happy Valentine, Eat a ton of chocolate, Happy February 29th</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Will also be cross-posted to tumblr: <a href="https://lemonyyellowboi.tumblr.com/">lemonyyellowboi</a> , recommend to read there if you are using mobile phones</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know how to make bolognese, I skipped some steps here, Italians don't @ me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>